villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Puppet
The Puppet (also known as The Marionette) is one of the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''and an antagonist in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as "Lefty". In FNAF 2, it is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops. It is likely that the soul of the child who would become Golden Freddy made a deal with the Puppet to bring him and his friends back as the mascots, thus putting Golden Freddy in a Big Bad Duumvirate with the Puppet. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' At the first restaurant, William claimed his first victim in the shape of a little girl who was locked outside from a party and left her body for others to discover. The girl rose from the grave through blind hatred and began to search for the killer and at some point, she came across one of the many Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's and possessed a puppet which was which was created for the purpose of giving prizes to children in the Prize Corner, eventually the killer came back to his hunting grounds and claimed 5 more victims, the Puppet, knowing what it felt like to be killed and being compassionate by nature, brought the victims back to life by putting the bodies and souls inside the bodies of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the already out of order Golden Freddy (who somehow developed the power to become a spirit). but due to smelling due to the decaying bodies stuffed inside, the originals were placed inside the storage room and replaced by the Toy animatronics, however these new robots would not stay untainted for long, after the first guard (before Jeremy Fitzgerald) started and finished his first and only night watch week, The Puppet presumed that the Killer had returned and tampered with the Toy animatronics by messing with their security systems and made it so they would be aggressive to all forms of staff and customers but not to kids, eventually Jeremy Fitzgerald started his first week, with Phone Guy guiding him, telling him of the tensions and mysteries occurring during the daytime while expressing his uneasiness with the Puppet (perhaps knowing it was possessed) during the day time before the sixth night the Killer presumably returned and used the Golden Freddy or Spring-Bonnie suit and claimed 6 victims, the Puppet acted quickly and stuffed the victims inside the Toy robots (including Balloon Boy) but due to already being tampered with by the Puppet the Toy animatronics were hostile to everything and messed up, the Phone Guy informed Jeremy of this and informed him that he and the other staff were closing the pizzeria to fix the robots, after Jeremy miraculously survived the sixth night Fritz Smith took up the mantle of the night guard and fended off the crazed Toy and Old animatronics for six hours of the 7th night before being fired for bad odour, the Toy animatronics were pulled from show acting and scrapped, with the Old animatronics retaking their spotlight. Sometime between FNaF 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Puppet was capture by Lefty. Strategy The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Marionette is seconds away from beginning his attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Puppet will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after it begins iys attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after its has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner like Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. Its attack can be identified if the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begins to play. Another hint the Puppet left is the disappearance of the danger sign. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of briefly seeing it (for one frame) on the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras. In the Death Minigames, three of the four involve the Puppet, with the "Give Cake to the Children" minigame giving it a backstory, and the "Give Gifts, Give Life" game showing the process of it binding the murdered children to the withered animatronics. The "SAVE THEM" minigame, however, is very different. Within the game, it shows the Puppet leading the withered Freddy Fazbear animatronic throughout the establishment, Golden Freddy randomly appearing in certain places. The game ends either when Freddy touches the Puppet's box, or has a random encounter with the Purple Guy, William Afton. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Hallucination of The Puppet sometimes appear in the corridor, teasing Phantom Puppet's attack. The mask of the actual Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''is placed on the right side of CAM 08, close to the camera. Good Ending Scenario The Puppet will be encountered twice. In the Mangle's Quest minigame, upon glitching through the wall, a gigantic version of the Puppet can be found, kneeling down and crying. The Puppet is the playable animatronic in the Happiest Day. If all of the children have been found, the Puppet moves past a party, and the souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and gives a giant cake to the soul within Golden Freddy. ''Five Nights At Freddy's 4 In the Halloween update the nightmare version called Nightmarionne appears the final boss. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Main article: Lefty The Puppet returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, after it is lured to and captured by Lefty, who was designed specifically to contain it. Unlike William and Elizabeth Afton, who possess Springtrap and Scrap Baby, and plan to cause more tragedies in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise, The Puppet has benevolent intentions, and was attracted to the pizzeria to prevent more child murders. After Lefty captures The Puppet off screen, Lefty, now under The Puppet's control, will appear after friday's night shift is complete, during his salvaging phase. Despite being against William and Elizabeth's plans to murder more children, like the player, The Puppet still shows hostility to the player, possibly due to misidentifying them as William (Molten Freddy's dialogue implies that the player character is Michael Afton, William's son, who is mentioned to look similar to his father), or from maintaining its distrust against adults. Like the other salvageable animatronics, the player has the option to throw it back into the alley outside the pizzeria, or salvage him. However, it is possible for the player to obtain Lefty early, if he is purchased from the Catalog. If the player discards Lefty, he will be absent for the rest of the game. If the player decides to salvage him, they will be required to observe Lefty's behavior while listening to five audio prompts, and fill out the maintenance checklist, like the other hostile animatronics. Lefty will move closer when the player's view is obstructed by the checklist. If the player fails, Lefty will jumpscare them. If the player succeeds, the Tutorial Unit will remind the player that their goal is get all of the animatronics in one place by Saturday. Regardless, the player will have to defend themselves from Lefty onwards. After Saturday's shift is complete, the player's supervisor, known as the Cassette Man (heavily implied to be William's former business partner, Henry) reveals his plan to trap the animatronics in the restaurant, before setting the establishment on fire. As the restaurant burns down, the Cassette Man speaks to his daughter, who is revealed to be the spirit possessing The Puppet. He apologizes to her for not being there for her on the day she was murdered by William, and tells her to rest as the building, along with the animatronics inside it, is reduced to ashes. FNAF World The Puppet appears in the non canon spin-off with its original, Phantom, and Nightmare incarnations. Appearance The Puppet seems to have a white face with black eyes with white pupils. Purple stripes connect from his eyes to his mouth. It also seems to have red blush on its cheeks, as well as red lipstick on it's mouth, which always seems to smile (in a sinister manner). Its torso is Black with white stripes on its arms near his hands. It has white buttons going down the front of its torso. His Legs end to thin points, rather than feet. Personality The Puppet enjoys listening to its music box. However, once the music box unwinds, it becomes angry, and it is intelligent enough to know precisely where the night-guard is. It will charge straight for the office, and must be extremely strong and powerful despite its wiry frame, in order to overpower an adult or possibly teen human. It is also smart enough to not be fooled by the Freddy head trick. Gallery Fullbody The Puppet.jpg|Full body of the Puppet. The Puppet (FNaF's2).jpg|The Puppet lunging at the player. ThePuppetIsComing.png ThePuppetsFace.png|The Puppet's Face. ThePuppetJumpscare.gif|The Puppet killing the Security Guard. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|The Puppet's face from a more direct angle, revealing it is actually an expression of anger. mi2cYOVKI6jTOSN-Em9oc7TIzmaAtiwFjix2qkJ3gUo.jpg|Lefty killing the player in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator during management (with The Puppet inside) Trivia *The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11 and winds the music box, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor and the music box hasn't been wound for a certain amount of time, it will begin his approach. *Some have noted Freddy's tendency to play music in the Kitchen in FNAF1, leading some to theorize the Puppet is dwelling within there. *It's unknown how this character is even able to move around and enter the room, as it cannot be seen moving on the cameras. *The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player dons/wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy the Fox. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow around at the second restaurant. *Like Toy Chica, The Puppet doesn't appear in the sequel's trailer. *The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigames. As soon as the player completes it, The Marionette will lunge at the player, sending them back to the Main Menu. *The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Puppet is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The only times The Puppet can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during the cutscene after completing Night 4 and its jumpscare. Strangely enough, the white dots seem to appear in the eyes of other animatronics, possibly signifying possession. *The Puppet is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking (save for the rare hallucinations), with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *Since the Puppet's attacks on the player are dependent on a box that is wound up and attacks by jumping at the player, it is possible that its mechanics are based on that of a jack-in-the-box. *It is arguably the most dangerous enemy in the second game as when it escapes the music box nothing will stop itfrom killing the player (unless the 6 AM mark is reached). **Similarly, in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, itis arguably the most dangerous Phantom animatronic, as it, unlike the others, stands in front of the player, prohibiting them from using the System Reboot and Camera Panels, as well as causing a Ventilation and Audio error, providing easy vulnerability to Springtrap. *It was officially given the name, "The Puppet" in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, due to its phantom counterpart being named "Phantom Puppet". *There is a Theory that the Puppet is the Crying Child from FNAF 4, Came back to Life to Kill his Brother for Revenge. This was proven incorrect in FNAF 6 *At the time, it was thought The Puppet was one of the six victims in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that were put to rest, as one wearing a Puppet mask was shown ascending to the afterlife with the other children in the minigame, "Happiest Day" (which it is the playable character in). However, FNAF 6 makes it seem this is not the case. *According to Super FNAF (though not canon) the Puppet is possessed by the spirit of the first child Purple Guy murdered, just outside Fredbear's Family Diner, named Sammy. The location and scene where confirmed in the 2017 game, but its name is unknown. *It was supposed that it is the daughter of Henry, William Aftons old friend and business partner. It's possible that it is Charlotte from the novels adapted to the game series continuity. Navigation pl:Marionetka (FNaF) Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed Object Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Kids Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Humanoid Category:Extremists Category:Monsters Category:Possessor Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the past Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Immortals Category:Scapegoat Category:Presumed Deceased